Mohammed Sulaymon Barre
| place_of_birth = Burco, Somalia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 567 | group = | alias = Mohammed Sulaymon Barre | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohamed Saleban Bare (known to the Pentagon as Mohammed Sulaymon Barre) (born December 27, 1964) is a Somali refugee who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 567. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terror analysts report that he was born on December 27, 1964, in Burco, Somalia. According to the Washington Post the allegations against Barre are internally inconsistent. He is accused of involvement with al Qaeda, when it was based in Sudan, in 1994 and 1995, when United Nations documents confirm he was living in a U.N. refugee camp in Pakistan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Mohamed Saleban Bare was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". Mohamed Saleban Bare's memo accused him of the following: | title=Summarized Statement | date=2004-10-29 | pages='pages 30–37' | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-26 }} . :#The detainee was identified as a member of the non-governmental organization al Wafa. :#Al Wafa was identified as a terrorist organization on Executive Order 13224. }} Transcript On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Barre's Tribunal convened on October 29, 2004.Guantanamo Bay Panel Hears Three Cases, mirror of Associated Press, October 29, 2004 First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing, on September 22, 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention to Pakistan. :#Jama’at Al Tablighi, a Pakistan based Islamic missionary organization that is being used as a cover to mask travel and activities of terrorists, to include members of al Qaida. :b. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee ran an illegal money transfer business out of his home. :#Some of the detainee’s counterparts in the United States did not have licenses. They were operating illegally, also out of their houses. In addition, there was reason to believe that the detainee had contact with people involved in the support network for al Qaida. :#The detainee lied to obtain his three-month Pakistani visa. :#The detainee was captured after Pakistani authorities had conducted three raids on his home and finally detained him for illegal money transfer.This factor was not recorded in the transcript from the hearing. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Barre chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Sulaymon Barre's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 144-156 Barre's Response to the factors Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing, on 4 October 2006. The following primary factors favor continued detention that used to be associated with religious and language studies near a Mujahedin guest house. :#The detainee was identified as a participant of jihadist training in Afghanistan. :c. Connections/Associations ::The detainee knew Usama bin Laden personally and, from 1992 to 1995, worked on Usama bin Laden's compound in Khartoum, Sudan. The detainee worked in the building occupied by Usama bin Laden's security detachment. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer of the funds he transferred were recorded in his business records on his computer that was seized by authorities. }} Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his third annual Administrative Review Board hearing, on December 12, 2007. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Barre's refugee status The United Nations High Commission for Refugees wrote the Pentagon, on December 20, 2006, seeking information on why Barre, and another man were being detained in Guantanamo. The UNHCR had not known until December 2006 that the Americans were holding internationally recognized refugees in Guantanamo. Barre was granted UN refugee status in Pakistan in 1994. Mammar Ameur was granted UN refugee status in Pakistan in 1996. A third captive, Fethi Boucetta, was one of the 38 captives who was determined not have been an "enemy combatant" after all. Al Barakat removed from the USA's watchlist of organizations tied to terrorism One of the justifications for Barre's continued detention was that American intelligence analysts suspected that Dahabshiil, the Somalia-based hawala he worked for had ties to Al Barakat, another Somalia-based hawala that had its assets frozen, and some of its agents arrested, because it was suspected of laundering money for terrorists. On August 28, 2006 the BBC reported that Al Barakat had been removed from the US terrorist organization watchlist. The BBC's report stated that al Barakat made the watchlist because American intelligence analysts had suspected it had been used to finance the 9-11 hijackers, but that the 911 Commission had investigated this theory and found it baseless. Some al Barakat agents were also individually listed as suspected terrorist. The owner of al Barakat, Ahmed Nur Ali Jimaale, said that the company's agent in Sweden was the last to be cleared of suspicion. Letter to President Obama from Mohammed's father On June 26, 2009 the Washington Post published a letter to United States President Barack Obama from Mohammed's father, Sulaymon Barre Ali. New habeas corpus petition On 28 June 2008 the Washington Post reported that the Supreme Court's ruling in Boumediene v. Bush would allow Mohammed Sulaymon Barre to file a habeas corpus petition. J. Wells Dixon will be representing him. On 15 July 2008 Emilou Maclean filed a "NOTICE OF FILING OF MOTION FOR ENTRY OF PROTECTIVE ORDER ON CONSENT" on behalf of Mohammed Sulaymon Barre (ISN 567) in Civil Action No. 08-cv-1153 (HHK). mirror On December 30, 2008 United States Department of Justice official Daniel M. Barish informed the court that the DoJ had filed "factual returns" in seven habeas cases, including Mohammed Sulaymon Barre's. Repatriation Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald reported that Barre was one of twelve men transferred from Guantanamo on December 19, 2009. Rosenberg reported that Barre and another Somali had been arrived in Somaliland, where they were promptly released. She reported that, according to local Somaliland newspapers, the two Somalis had been transferred to a third country, and had arrived in Somaliland on a plane provided by the International Committee of the Red Cross. The other eleven men were: Ayman Batarfi, Jamal Alawi Mari, Farouq Ali Ahmed, Muhammaed Yasir Ahmed Taher, Fayad Yahya Ahmed al Rami, Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf, Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah, Mohamed Rahim, Mohammed Hashim and Ismael Arale. Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah, Mohamed Rahim and Mohammed Hashim were Afghans. Asmael Arale was the other Somali. The other six men were Yemenis. After his release Barre described Guantanamo as a "living hell", and noted: "Some of my colleagues in the prison lost their sight, some lost their limbs and others ended up mentally disturbed. I'm OK compared to them." References External links * “Hell on Earth”: Released Somali Speaks about Guantánamo Andy Worthington December 23, 2009 * Guantanamo 'hell on Earth', says Somali detainee Category:Somalian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Ethnic Somali people Category:Somalian refugees